LA ULTIMA TREGUA
by lecaosma
Summary: Al principio, me resistí a creer que eso pudiera ser la felicidad. Me resistí con todas mis fuerzas, después me di por vencido y lo creí pero no era felicidad, era solo una tregua.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son ****J.K. Rowling.**

**LA ÚLTIMA TREGUA**

"_Es evidente que Dios me concedió un destino oscuro. Ni si quiera cruel. Simplemente oscuro. Es evidente que me concedió una tregua. Al principio, me resistí a creer que eso pudiera ser la felicidad. Me resistí con todas mis fuerzas, después me di por vencido y lo creí pero no era felicidad, era solo una tregua. Ahora estoy otra vez metido en mi destino. Y es más oscuro que antes, mucho más_". –Mario Benedetti-

**Capitulo 1: La tragedia de amarte y nunca haberte tenido…**

La vida nunca fue justa, eso lo aprendí a muy corta edad, mi padre jamás fue justo ni con mi madre ni conmigo, y yo al final tampoco fui justo con el. Es triste recordar como aquel despreciable ser me enseño como sería el resto de mi vida. Pero yo aun no me resignaba a que la vida fuera así; creía que si era lo suficientemente inteligente podría ser más inteligente que esta y ganar la partida. Pero que equivocado estaba, la vida es un cruel juego que al final nadie gana.

Pero incluso en mis horas más oscuras tenía sus brillantes ojos verdes, que me llenaron de esperanza, para después arrebatármela. Y sin embargo de ese golpe me repuse, tal vez nunca del todo ¿Pero como podría?, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, esta vez no podré reponerme, por que ya no tengo vida para hacerlo, pero incluso si la tuviera, no serviría de nada, esto simplemente fue una tregua, ella jamás fue mía, ni yo fui suyo, nos robamos el tiempo que no teníamos, y retamos al destino… ¿Por qué?... no lo se, pero ahora el destino dicto que la tregua ha terminado y que yo volvería a mi oscura vida… ya no rezo para que esto cambie, ya no me arrodillo cada noche suplicando que vuelvas, ahora que estoy tan cerca del final lo he comprendido, jamás fuiste mía y yo jamás fui tuyo, esto simplemente fue una tregua, de la cual los dos conocíamos el final, ¿Entonces por que te sorprende?... Lo veo en tus ojos, no te resignas a que terminemos así, pero Amor mío, si nunca fuiste mía y yo nunca fui tuyo ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué desesperadamente intentas salvar mi vida? Amor mío, ya no lo intentes más, nuestra tregua ha terminado, lo sabes y lo se.

Cierro mis ojos, no soporto ver más tú mirada, suplicante, deseosa de que luche ¿Pero Amor mío, no luche lo suficiente ya? Estoy cansado, ya no quiero ni puedo luchar, cierro mis ojos y me embriago una vez más de todos aquello recuerdos furtivos, para vivir una vez más nuestra tregua.

En mi cabeza se dibuja tu figura, tu perfecta figura, orgullosa, femenina… inolvidable. ¿Amor mío, lo recuerdas? Yo nunca pude olvidar aquella vez que entraste a mi salón, reclamando la injusta nota en tu impecable ensayo. Y Amor mío, tenias razón, era injusto, pero yo siempre había sido injusto contigo, no se por que en esa ocasión te enojaste tanto, era una nota más, pero para la gran Hermione Jane Granger, la sabelotodo, no era solo una nota, era por orgullo que allí me reclamabas. Esa vez mientras me gritabas descubrí a la mujer que florecía, e intentabas ocultar a toda costa bajo esa túnica, que jamás le hizo justicia a la delicada figura que respiraba tras toda esa ropa, y me tomaba por sorpresa, pero no fue lo único, aquellos ojos avellana furiosos, brillantes y tan llenos de vida… casi hasta me emociono, pero no me permití demostrarlo, había pasado tantos años ocultando lo que sentida que ahora había olvidado como se debía sentir.

Te deje hablar, te deje gritarme, yo simplemente observaba maravillado, la pasión de tus palabras, hasta que te pusiste roja, y tomaste una fuerte respiración, como esperando que yo digiera algo, pero no dije nada, solo te observaba, asegurándome que habías dicho todo. Me levante de mi escritorio muy rápido, ahora era a mi, a quien le faltaba el aire. Me observaste asustada, no esperabas que me acercara tanto y te susurre muy bajito disfrutando del sutil roce de mis labios con la piel de tu oído "_Srta. Granger, esta usted castigada y su actitud acaba de costarle 20 puntos a su casa"_ Te quedaste estática, como si mis palabras aun no llegaran a tu cabeza, inmediatamente me aleje, era peligroso estar tan cerca… pero tal vez ya era muy tarde para nosotros, algo había cambiado, era tan sutil que ni siquiera lo note en ese instante, pero después comprendería que ese día había iniciado nuestra tregua. Cuando me senté, me miraste aun sorprendida he inmediatamente bajaste la mirada con tu rostro más rojo y te fuiste sin decir nada, probablemente habías dicho todo y que te quedaste sin palabras para refutar. Me sentí satisfecho y poderoso, pero ese sentimiento no duraría mucho, al final me rebaje al latido de tus deseos y voluntariamente me volví tu esclavo, casi hasta creí que fuiste mía y yo fui tuyo, pero era solo una ilusión, jamás fuiste mía ni yo fui tuyo… Aunque fuiste prestada, no me importaba, hubiera dado todo, hasta mi vida por haber sido tuyo… solo una noche. Pero el destino ya había decidido, era una tregua y nada más.

¿Me recordaras cuando me haya ido? ¿Pensaras en mí? Espero de todo corazón que no lo hagas, no serviría de nada, no cambiara nada, quiero que pienses en mi como un momento oscuro en tu vida que no vale la penar recordar, bórrame de tu mente, enséñale a tus labios a no pronunciar mi nombre, a tus ojos no buscar mis ojos, a tus manos no buscar las mías, a tu piel no buscar mi calor, a tu corazón no esperar por el mío, bórrame, exíliame al olvido, castiga mi nombre no volviéndolo a pronunciar, busca un nuevo amor… un verdadero amor, que te de, aquellas cosas que jamás iba poder darte, cásate con el, compren una casa, ten un par de hijos, envejece junto a los nietos, te la vida que mereces y que yo jamás pude tener, que yo jamás iba a darte, por que jamás fuiste mía y yo jamás fui tuyo.

A lo lejos escucho un sollozo debe ser tu, cuanto daría por arrancarte el dolor, por decirte que no sufras, que estarás mejor sin mi, estoy seguro de eso. Pero conociéndote, no me escucharías, jamás me escuchaste ¿Por qué lo harías ahora? Paso mi última respiración ¿Por qué no me muero aun? ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento?

Siento como tu dulce mano roza mi piel, mueve mis cabellos ensangrentados, me obliga abrir los ojos estréllame con los tuyos, siento como mi corazón brinca, queriendo salir de mi pecho, no soporto mirarte y no puedo quitarte la mirada. Como si alguna parte de mi fuera incrédula a la obvia verdad, jamás fuiste mía y yo jamás fui tuyo. Pero al verte casi olvido que esto fue una tregua, y me miento a mi mismo creyendo por un momento que esto es amor eterno y que tal vez fuiste mía y yo fui tuyo. Pero luego vuelvo a la realidad, a esta oscura realidad. Esta tregua cambio mi vida, tu amor cambio mi vida, y jamás lo dije, y jamás lo diré, no nos hubiera hecho ningún bien, simplemente hubiera sido más doloroso el comprender que no eras para mí, y yo no era para ti… ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué sabes que yo no se? Te acercas y susurras muy bajito en mi oído. "_Te recordare siempre_", pero no es lo único que dices, y mi corazón se detiene, no se si por ultima vez.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hace mucho tiempo no escribía, pero al ver ese fragmento de la historia de Benedetti, la historia se escribió sola. Habrán un par de capítulos más que hondaran en los dos personajes principales. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Susurros

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son ****J.K. Rowling.**

**LA ÚLTIMA TREGUA**

"_Soy de los que caminan en la orilla_

_Soy de los que mueren todos los dias_

_Soy de los que lastiman pa´ sentir la vida_

_Soy de los matan con las palabras_

_Soy de los que sospechan de las estrellas_

_Soy de los que clavan la verdad_

_Soy de los que se infectan cuando llega el miedo_

_Soy de los que despiertan sin sueños_

_Soy de los que cargan el cielo_". –Carne Abierta-

"_Te recordare siempre", pero no es lo único que dices, y mi corazón se detiene, no se si por ultima vez._

**Capitulo 2: Susurros… **

Alguna parte de mi mente aun esta latente, mientras tus palabras bailan en mi cabeza agonizante, incrédulo, y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano te miro una ultima vez, mientras tus ojos repiten aquellas confusas palabras "_No vayas a cruzar… espérame_" ¿Cruzar a donde? ¿Qué debo esperar? Cuando la vida ya me dejo claro lo injusta que es, por jamás permitirme que fueras mía y yo fuera tuyo. Nuevamente los recuerdos se agolpa brutalmente en mi cabeza llevándome al momento más feliz de mi vida, nuestro tiempo juntos… Nuestro tiempo de tregua.

Regresaste el día siguiente después del extraño encuentro del día anterior, algo cabizbaja, pero más hermosa de lo que te había encontrado ayer. Igual sabia desde ese momento que jamás serías mía ¿Por un desgraciado como yo tendría tanta suerte? Una suerte que nunca ha estado conmigo, aunque algunos dicen que todos tenemos nuestros cinco minutos de gloria, siempre supe que mis cinco minutos llegarían tras mi muerte, por que de no ser así, habría fallado en la única cosa buen que había intentado alguna vez en mi oscura vida. Pero eso no importa, ahora que tengo la eternidad para recordarte. Te acercaste muy cautelosa hasta mi escritorio, mientras te observaba caminar, sin decir nada. "_Profesor aquí estoy ¿Cuál es mi castigo?"_ Siempre desafiante, siempre Gryffindor "_Debe ordenar las pociones del estante, por orden alfabético_" Te conteste secamente, concentrándome nuevamente es los terribles ensayos de primer grado. Había pasado algún tiempo, pero tu, a pesar de tu brillantez, no ibas ni por la mitad del trabajo, ya eran las ocho, tiempo de la cena, suspire ruidosamente, intentando llamar tu atención, y por primera vez me miraste a los ojos, sentí como me travesaron, por unos segundos me sentí desnudo e indefenso ante ti. Inmediatamente recupere la compostura, y la respiración volvió "_Puede retirarse Srta. Granger, mañana la espero a la misma hora_" intentaste dejar lo más organizado y sacudiste tu falda de una manera tan inocente, tan sensual que me cautivo, ni si quiera me moleste por callar aquellos impropios pensamientos, estaba seguro que de allí no pasarían, que jamás serias mía… como resulto ser al final.

Las horas nocturnas pasaron dolorosamente lentas, es como si mi corazón esperara aquello que mi mente aun no comprendida, pero es que yo jamás escuche al corazón, nunca tuvo nada bueno que decirme, solo me trajo decepción a través los años, así que un día deje de escucharlo, aunque jamás dejo de hablar, era como la lluvia en la noche, la escuchas golpear contra el cristal, pero igual puedes dormir. Se convirtió en un susurro de fondo en mi vida; así que tal vez por eso la tregua me tomo por sorpresa, si hubiera escuchado nuevamente a mi corazón, habría vivido más y temido menos… pero yo nunca fui un hombre valiente, la valentía fue algo que aprendí cuando ser valiente era la única forma que me queda para reivindicarme con Lily… Mi Lily… ver tus ojos al final de mi vida, fue mi ultimo castigo, un intento desesperado para recordarme que morir por esto valió la pena, que dejarla ella era parte de mi destino y que todo esto solo fue una tregua.

Llego la tarde silenciosa, pero esta vez no caminaste hasta mi, fuiste directamente hacia el estante de las pociones y en una absoluta afonía e ignorándome intencionalmente comenzaste tu labor; no tuve más remedio que continuar con mi tediosa tarea de revisar ensayos… Solo un par de minutos bastaron para a volver a ser yo, el hombre seguro e intimidante, ese hombre sin escrúpulos, amoral ese hombre que había sobrevivido a un amor perdido, una guerra, y el desprecio de todos. Tal vez no había pasado ni una hora cuando uno de los elfos domésticos de la cocina apareció en el salón "_Maestro Snape ¿Desea algo?_" pregunto la pobre criatura "_Un té negro_" Respondí y mire hacia tu lugar "_¿Y usted Srta. Granger?_" preguntó, obligándote a girar graciosamente sobre tus talones casi perdiendo el equilibrio "_Una cerveza de mantequilla_" dijiste aun sorprendida "_Gracias Winky, ya puedes retirarte_" despache con cortesía al elfo domestico, que al instante desapareció. No se que estaba pasando por tu mente, y sentí un fuerte deseo de invadirla… pero no lo hice… no por que no fuera correcto, si no, por que temía perderme en ella… perderme en ti, creerme con el derecho de entrar en tu vida y llenarla con mi oscuridad, y nadie merecía esta oscuridad… yo no merecía esta oscuridad… pero la vida no es justa, eso siempre estuvo claro.

Al desaparecer el elfo, tu mirada se concentro en mi, de una manera en la que jamás me habías mirado, no era de la misma forma en que me habías mirado ayer, había algo diferente, algo había cambiado en la forma en que me mirabas, ya no me sentí desnudo o indefenso y es que por primera vez viste al humano que habitaba en mi… al sencillo hombre que te observaba confuso, con la garganta seca y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, repentinamente el elfo volvió al salón concentrando nuestra atención, mientras nos entregaba las bebidas "_Gracias Winky, si necesitamos algo te llamaremos, puedes retirarte_" le conteste al elfo aun aturdido por la situación absurda en la que me encontraba y es que este no era yo, hubiera sido otro alumno, habría invadido su mente, o por lo menos hubiera dicho algo, pero no dije nada, y tu tampoco, te giraste nuevamente a continuar organizando la estantería.

¿Quien era esta niña? ¿Cómo se atrevía a recordarme de nuevo estos sentimientos que tanto me costaron sacar? ¿A entrar en mi cabeza? ¿Atraer caos a mi vida? Todas esas preguntas giraban en mi mente, mientras tú parecías tan concentrada, tan ajena a mí y lo que me causabas, eras una descarada, una sínica ¿Cómo podías verme así y después seguir tan tranquila? Pero tal vez era yo quien te debía dejar tranquila, pero era demasiado tarde para nosotros, nuestra tregua había comenzado, y ya no había marcha atrás.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero estaba oscuro, repentinamente te levantaste, y aun el sonido de tus pasos resuenan como un eco permanente, aunque pensándolo, no estoy seguro si el sonido es de esa vez… o de nuestra ultima vez… como sea, tus pasos sonaban muy fuertes y cerraste la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, y no dijiste nada… desde ahí, debí haberme acostumbrado a tus silencios que contrarrestaba con los míos… lo importante siempre se quedaba en silencio… callamos demasiado, y ahora que querías hablar, ya no podía escucharte.

Esa noche no pude dormir… no quería dormir, intentaba desesperadamente encontrar una explicación… pero Amor mío, la situación cada vez era más peligrosa para mí, y lo ultimo que necesitaba era que te enredaras en mi vida. Pero ni todas las noches en vela de mi existencia, me hubiesen preparado para todo lo que se avecinaba, para las malas decisiones que terminaría tomando para… "_disque_" protegerte, pensé que rompiendo mi corazón, no lastimaría el tuyo, inconveniente nuestro destino ya estaba decidido, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, aunque no las pudiéramos ver, ya no había marcha atrás jugamos con fuego y nos quemamos en el… No importo cuando me resistiera, caí de rodillas ante ti… pero Amor mío, nada de esto fue real, solo fue una tregua.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Gracias por todos lo comentarios, les prometo que en el próximo capitulo ya va empezar la cercanía entre Severus y Hermione, pero antes había que sentar las bases de todo lo que va a pasar****. **

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Los Silencios que Tocaron Tu

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son ****J.K. Rowling.**

**LA ÚLTIMA TREGUA**

"_Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
>Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same<br>Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
>Tell me it's over, I don't wan't you to hurt<br>It's all that I can say.  
><em>_So, I'll be on my way_". –Call Me-

_Amor mío nada de esto fue real, solo fue una tregua._

**Capitulo 3: Los Silencios que Tocaron Tu Piel…**

Es curioso pensar como las personas comunes organizan su vida con base en el mañana, las citas al medico, comprar cosas, pagar deudas, almuerzos con amigos… toda una cotidianidad de cosas muy pequeñas que finalmente se vuelven el día a día… pero no, mi vida no podía ser tan simple, menos cuando le prometes lealtad al demonio, para salvarte del infierno… Que curioso suena ¿no? Creí escaparme de un asesino, para finalmente terminar convirtiéndome en uno. Claro, todos los días me repetí que lo hice fue por las razones correctas… pero el señor Oscuro piensa también que todos sus asesinatos fueron por las razones correctas ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el y yo? ¿Qué él lo hace por sus convicciones y yo siguiendo órdenes de un loco? ¿Qué tipo de mañana podía esperarle a un sujeto como yo? Pero esta es la primera vez que no voy a tener un mañana para saberlo, vendí mi alma al diablo y no conseguí nada cambio…

Otro día de zozobra, de frio en los huesos y cansancio en el alma. Había tenido que faltar a mi primera clase del día que era con los Gryffindor de sexto… que era con ella. Pero tuve que asistir a una reunión extraordinaria de la Orden… la Orden, un grupo de niños jugando a la guerra, ninguno parecía tener claro el peligro que se avecinaba… ellos aun creían que se enfrentaban al señor Oscuro de hacia dieciséis años, ese que aun era humano… nada más lejos de la realidad, el de ahora era una criatura sin alma, sediento de poder, que haría lo que sea, para obtener la eternidad y si para eso tenia que matarnos a todos, lo haría. El de hace dieciséis años, el que atrajo adeptos, el que sedujo a las familias más poderosas, el que nos compro con su ideología, el que era leal con quieres eran lean con el, había desaparecido, si antes pensaban que era un monstro… ahora todos estábamos conociendo a la bestia. Pero la Orden aun pensaba que todo estaba sucediendo exactamente como la ultima vez… sin darse cuenta que todo era diferente a la ultima vez… lo único igual era el miedo… ese si era exacto al de la ultima vez.

Regresar a Hogwarts después de esos momentos, no era fácil, ver la cara de todos aquello niños que posiblemente jamás llegarían a la adultez, que no tendrían tiempo para organizar un mañana, ni citas, ni almuerzos… Me asqueaba la posición en la que me encontraba, por que tal vez para "seguir con el plan" tendría que matar a muchos de ellos, la vida de mil no importaba, mientras Potter viviera… Eran días como esos en lo que me convencía de que primero todos moriríamos antes de que el famoso niño estuviera prepara para su destino. Sin embargo Albus creía, y yo creía en el… muy a mi pesar por cierto, cambie de un amo cruel, a un amo cruelmente manipulador… ¡vaya suerte la mía!… pero esa tarde realmente mi suerte cambiaria, o eso creía… _Creer_, que palabra tan poderosa, puede fundar imperios, salvar vidas, forzar pactos, establecer alianzas, iniciar guerras, cobrar vidas… cambiar vidas. Nunca fui muy creyente, pero ella todo lo cambio, me volví el ciego cree en el sol, que aunque no lo pueda ver, puede sentirlo.

Después de una reunión privada con Albus estaba dispuesto a tomar el filtro de los muertos si era necesario, necesitaba recuperar el sueño perdido, necesitaba no pensar en nada, aunque fuera por un par de horas. Entre a mi habitación, ni si quiera me moleste por cerrar la puerta, camine hasta mi baño tome una infusión de ajenjo y unas cuantas raíces de asfódelo, quería dormir por un par de horas, no años, aunque el pensamiento era ferozmente atractivo, sabia cual era mi misión, pero por unas horas, solo descansaría. Ni me moleste por quitarme los zapatos o la capa, simplemente me recosté en el lecho y bebí a toda prisa la poción. Sentí sus efectos rápidamente, la confortante sensación de mi mente en blanco, en ese momento pensé que tal vez así sería la muerte, tranquilidad, paz… pero ni si quiera en la muerte un desdichado como yo puede tener paz.

Poco a poco aprecié como mis sentidos regresaban, me sentía más despejado, las horas de descanso absoluto habían sido revitalizantes, aun me negaba abrir los ojos, seguramente sería de madrugada, tal vez podría darme el lujo de disfrutar un tiempo más esta sensación, pero un gimoteo en la habitación hizo que me levantara con la varita en la mano, un reflejo que adquirí con años de escapar de una prematura muerte. La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente por unas velas, y frente a mí la Srta. Granger sorprendida, con la mano en el pecho y unas lagrimas secas que se dibujaban en su rostro. No entendía lo absurdo de la situación y al parecer el ratón se había comido la lengua de los dos, ninguno dijo nada por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente baje la varita y me senté nuevamente en la cama, como si mi mente buscara como formar una pregunta, era ridículo, este no era yo, así que me arme de valor "_¿Qué hace aquí Srta. Granger?_" pregunte finalmente sintiendo mi voz carrasposa. Ella paso saliva y bajo la vista "_Debo llamar al profesor Dumbledore_" fue lo único que respondiste "_Le hice una pregunta Granger que hace en mis habitaciones privadas_" Le exigí fieramente "_Es que tenia castigo con usted y al no encontrarlo en el salón y ver la puerta abierta decidí buscarlo… y entonces… entonces lo vi_" Dijiste entrecortadamente antes de romper en llanto, aun no comprendía en absoluto la situación, pero verte llorar removió algo en mi, y más si por algún circunstancia yo era culpable. Me levante de mi cama y te abrace, con mucha fuerza mientras hundiste tu cara en mi pecho y lloraste por un largo tiempo, y nuevamente el silencio se instalo entre nosotros, pero ninguno de los dos necesitaba de las palabras, yo necesita de tu suave calor y tu de mi consuelo, permanecimos abrazos mientras lentamente el sol se colaba por los espacios de las cortinas, y finalmente te solté, muy a mi pesar por cierto, pero te solté. "_vaya a su torre Srta. Granger dentro de poco todos los alumnos estarán despiertos_" Le ordene secamente "_Pero…_" Intentaste refutar "_No se preocupe yo busco Albus_" Asentiste y con la luz del día me di cuenta que tus hermosos ojos estaban rojos y marcados por unas ojeras violetas, y sin embargo tus ojos brillaban, como nunca antes, aquella pequeña diferencia en tu mirada que había visto la ultima vez, ahora era como dos soles, imposible de ocultar. 

Tome una rápida ducha, e inmediatamente me dirigí a la dirección, aun en mi cabeza toda la situación era absurda, y el único que podía aclararme algo era Albus, ese hombre siempre estuvo en todo, incluso después de su muerte, siempre estuvo al pendiente de que todo se realizara según su plan, sin importar que tuviera que sacrificar su vida, o la mía en el camino. Como siempre el director me estaba esperando "_Severus es bueno verte despierto ¿Y la Srta. Granger?_" Lo mire muy molesto detestaba cuando me hablaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, mientras el mundo se caía a pedazos "_Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué hacia en mi habitación?_" Pero ignoro mi pregunta como siempre "_¿Quieres un dulce de limón?_" Me pregunto ante mi incrédula mirada, ahora que lo pienso tal vez no soy tan inocente; en ese momento juro que quería matarlo, pero el deseo se me cumpliría al final del curso… tristemente para mi "_Sabe que detesto que haga eso. Conteste mi pregunta_" Le exigí molesto "_No hay por que sulfurarse. Simplemente fue una… confusión_" lo mire aun más enojado, sin decir una palabra "_Pensó que te habías suicidado_" respondió Albus mirándome serio "_Yo también lo pensé, hasta que vi la copa, supe inmediatamente que habías tomado la poción de los muertos en vida… intente explicárselo, pero Srta. Granger prefirió quedarse para confirmarlo_" Baje la mirada, aun estaba molesto, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas "_Yo no tengo el derecho a suicidarme, no puedo escapar hasta que la guerra haya terminado, se lo prometí ¿no?_" Le conteste tan rudo, pero solo quería que ese incomodo momento terminara "_Se lo que me prometiste… y se lo difícil que es, nadie te culparía si intentaras escapar_" Me respondió "_Pero no lo estoy intentando. Voy a clase_" Dije saliendo de la oficina, sabia que Albus quería hablar, quería saber como me sentía, pero también sabia que yo no diría nada, que no me abriría, por que si lo hacia, las cosas se volverían más difíciles al final, nunca lo dije pero ese hombre fue lo más cercano a un padre, a un amigo, a un hermano, a una familia, en toda mi triste vida.

Fui directamente a mi clase con los de segundo y después con los de séptimo, todo parecía normal, pero en mi cabeza estabas tú, no comprendía por que te había afectado tanto encontrarme y aun más me confundía por que te habías quedado cuando sabías que solo estaba dormido. Aun no me acostumbraba a tener tan presente en mi vida, era extraño tener a un intruso en mi cabeza, la única compañía que había tenido todos estos años había sido Lily, y tener de nuevo una mujer era muy… inoportuno, inapropiado, inconsecuente… e imposible, sobre todo imposible para un hombre como yo, no era justo que en este momento de mi vida, regresara esa necesidad de amar y ser amado, yo no podía darme tal privilegio, pero siempre fuiste perseverante, tu presencia era perseverante, no me quería dejar y yo no quería que me dejara.

Sin embargo empezaste hacer más fácil mi vida, pensar en ti, evitaba que pensara en el oscuro futuro que me esperaba, la muerte segura de la cual había estado huyendo por más de dieciocho años y no es que me llenaras de felicidad, para ese momento aun falta, pero mantenías ocupada mi cabeza y eso era suficiente para mi, y es que siempre me conforme con tan poco, me conforme con una mujer que nunca me amo, con amigos de conveniencia y con un trabajo que siempre deteste, con una vida que acepte empujado por la culpa… y es que ¿Dónde estaba el Príncipe Mestizo? ¿Dónde habían quedado mis sueños de grandeza? ¿Todos aquellos planes de marcharme lejos y no regresar? ¿Vivir en un cálido lugar? A veces me encontraba viviendo la vida de un desconocido, estaba muy lejos del hombre que alguna vez quise ser, y el problema es que no hay vuelta atrás, estoy muerto y la muerte es la única aventura de la que nadie puede escarpar.

Entre a mi salón, ese día ni me moleste por pasar por el Gran Comedor. Me senté en uno de los primeros pupitres, como si otra vez fuera un alumno que por primera vez estaba allí, lleno de esperanza, incluso pude ver al profesor Slughorn hablándonos a todos, mientras Lily estaba sentada a mi lado, todo parecía tan fácil en ese momento, tan sospechosamente familiar, que me embrague por ese acogedor sentimiento, inclusive me sentía más joven, tal vez por eso no note cuando te sentaste a mi lado, solo me di cuenta de la cercanía cuando me gire para verte, aunque no estoy del todo seguro si te estaba viendo a ti, o al pasado que evocaba. Te vi por unos cortos segundo y volví a mirar al frente, como esperando el inicio del algo… y el inicio llegó cuando tu mano se poso sobre la mía, pero no me atreví a mirarte ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Me falto el valor, pero eso no te importo y recostaste tu cabeza en mi brazo. De alguna forma ese simple gesto me confortó, toco mi corazón como hacia muchos años nada lo hacia, pero igual mantuve mi vista al frente incapaz de reaccionar.

Pero tu buscabas más, siempre buscaste más de mi, por alguna razón siempre creíste que había más en mi de lo que dejaba ver… aunque tal vez lo que había no fuera bueno, aunque tal vez no tuviera salvación, aun creías tan desesperadamente que me contagiaste y me hiciste creer… creo que jamás te agradecí por eso…

Nos quedamos mucho tiempo así tu recostada en mi brazo mientras yo estaba inmóvil. De un momento a otro levantaste tu cabeza y sentí tu mirada, pero no podía mirarte me aterraba que vieras lo frágil que me encontraba en ese momento. Tu mano se poso en mi rostro y me obligaste a mirarte, había tanta calidez en tu mirada… quede hipnotizado y te acercaste peligrosamente a mi, pero yo no podía quitarte los ojos; repentinamente tus labios se estrellaron con los míos, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía tener una mujer tan cerca, menos recordaba la sensación de un beso. Así que desesperadamente conteste, casi devore tus labios pero tu contestaste con igual voracidad. Estaba tan urgido de calor humano que no me detuve a pensar que eras mi alumna, ni la diferencia de edad, ni los prejuicios, ni la guerra, ni mi promesa que pronto nos separaría… no pensaba en nada, solo me deleitaba con el sabor a menta de tu boca, con la suavidad de tu cabello que caía sobre tu espalda… cuanto me habría gustado que el mundo hubiera llegado a su fin en ese instante, hubiera muerto como un hombre feliz, y no como el infeliz que ahora está muerto.

Si tan solo si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo, más tiempo con ella, pero me alegra saber que ella va tener millones de mañanas para organizar citas al medico, comprar cosas, pagar deudas, almuerzos con sus amigos… Un mañana, un futuro… sin mí.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Gracias por todos lo comentarios, ****para el próximo cap, las cosas se van a poner más candentes… ya verán todo lo que tengo pensado para esta pareja. **

**PD: Gracias a** **Ayra16, que no he podido contestarle sus comentarios, y por supuesto a todos lo que han dejado comentarios que he contestado por el privado gracias….**

**Hasta ****el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Líneas Peligrosas…

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son J.K. Rowling.**

**LA ÚLTIMA TREGUA**

"_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
>Would you let me see beneath your perfect<br>Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
>I wanna see inside<br>Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_". –**Beneath Your Beautiful**-

_Si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo, más tiempo con ella, pero me alegra saber que ella va tener millones de mañanas para organizar citas al medico, comprar cosas, pagar deudas, almuerzos con sus amigos… Un mañana, un futuro… sin mí. _

**Capitulo 4: Líneas Peligrosas… **

Me separe de ti, aunque mi boca aun estaba sedienta de ti, me obligue a parar, si tan solo la voz en mi cabeza se hubiera quedado un poco más callada… pero no lo hizo y me gritaba lo peligrosa de toda aquella situación, no era simplemente el hecho de que fueras mi alumna y yo tu profesor o la diferencia de edad, era que estábamos en guerra y yo estaba en la peor de las situaciones. Si alguien de cualquiera de los bandos hubiera sabido, cualquiera de los dos habría muerto y nunca temí por mi muerte eso era algo inevitable yo sabia desde el principio que no sobreviviría, pero tu… Amor mío, no podía arriesgarte, no podía arriesgarme a que te pasara nada.

Tu respiración estaba entrecortada, a ninguno de los dos nos volvía el aire, aunque si he de ser sincero, el aire a mí jamás me volvió, nunca volví a ser el mismo desde ese beso, y una peligrosa idea se instalo en mi cabeza…. La idea de que esto pudiera ser la felicidad… pero no era felicidad Amor mío… Era una tregua.

Me mirabas directamente a los ojos, pero no huía de tu mirada, finalmente bajaste la mirada sonrojada. "_Creo que lo mejor es que se retire Srta. Granger_" Te dije pensativo intentando entender aun toda esta situación "_Por supuesto profesor_" Respondiste levantándote del asiento, caminaste pausadamente a la salida, pero te detuviste antes de salir "_Mañana vendré a la misma hora_" me dijiste y saliste sin esperar mi respuesta. Siempre fuiste tan Gryffindor; aunque extrañamente de una forma diferente a la de Lily… Tan parecidas y tan diferentes, dos mujeres brillantes y valientes, pero con dos formas de amar incomparables, Lily con ternura, humanidad… Y tu con pasión, sencillez, tan parecidas y tan diferentes, que las dos se abrieron caminos diferentes a mi corazón y cada una es dueña de su parte.

No se exactamente que estaba pasando, pero por primera vez en muchos años esa noche pude dormir, profundamente, sin ninguna ayuda. Esa mañana me levante como un hombre nuevo, y eso lo habías logrado solo con un beso, mi mente no alcanzaba a imaginar todo lo que pasaría después, todo el bien que me harías…. Pero como iba a saberlo? No estabas planeada, no había espacio para ti ahora, pero poco te importo y sin esperar nada te abriste el camino, y cruzaste la línea más peligrosa.

Ese día probablemente fue de los más largos de mi vida, aunque tristemente no el más largo, ese era uno de esos agridulces días en lo que vivía entre la impaciencia de verte y la seguridad de que iba verte, el miedo de que lo vinieras, y la tranquilidad de que siempre venias… si aun pudiera se me hincharía el corazón, pero amor mío ya no puede.

Pero no hay tiempo que no llegue ni cita que no se cumpla, y por fin ahí estabas en la primera silla esperándome mientras movías tus pies graciosamente impacientes, ni si quiera habías notado mi presencia hasta parecía divertido, me acerque lo más cauteloso que pude saboreando el aroma que desprendía tu cuerpo, tu delicado cuerpo.

Solamente cuando me encontré a un paso tuyo notaste mi presencia, y la vi por primera vez…. Aquella sonrisa que se tatuaba en mi alma, transparente, brillante… hermosa…. Y era solo mía, de las pocas cosas que pude arrancarte, aquella sonrisa, de las pocas cosas que llevo conmigo, adonde sea que vaya siempre esta conmigo. Te lanzaste a mis abrazos presurosa y no tuve más remedio que aceptarte, Amor mío, tocaste mi ser como jamás nada lo había hecho…. Y aunque se que ese momento fue robado, fue más real para mi que toda mi vida, que toda la guerra, que todo lo que alguna vez había conocido… Te abrazo con fuerza queriendo inundarme de tu luz, esa luz que desprendías e iluminaba mi oscuridad.

Te separe de mi unos centímetros Amor mío, lucias tan hermosa que dolía, secretamente dolía… pero no me importaba y selle nuestro final con aquel beso… aunque debo reconocer que en ese momento para mi era el comienzo, no fue así Amor mío, ese beso estaba sellando el final de nuestra tregua que meses después llegaría, pero en aquel momento solo podía pensar en mis manos recorriendo tu figura, en mis labios explorando los tuyos, en mi momento de gloria.

Enredaste tus manos en mi cabello, y te levante del suelo enredando tus pies en mi cintura; te presione contra la pared más cercana, Amor mío… tu suave piel me provocaba, tu inocencia me incitaba a continuar, y continúe conociéndote… y de paso conociéndome. Yo se que suena absurdo pero conociéndote a ti, pude conocerme a mi, ver faces que creía muertas y descubrirme todos los días en tus ojos…. Fue una verdadera bendición… era tan real que en ese momento creí que esto era felicidad… pero no era real era solo una tregua.

Pero no importaba, me mentía y me creía la mentira… y que importaba si no era real, para mi tu ropa cayendo al suelo, dejando al descubierto tu piel de durazno era real, habría apostado mi vida por eso. Mis labios bajando por tu cuello llegando a tu escote, mientras tus manos juguetonas luchaban por imponer algo de igualdad; rasgando los botones de mi camisa, creando un sonido hueco que solo era acallado por tus gemidos… por mis gemidos. Mis manos continuaron conociéndote, deshaciéndose del exceso de ropa que se interponía con mi deseo de navegar por tu cuerpo. Pero tu Amor mío no te quedabas atrás, finalmente quedamos desnudos de todo, todo lo que se interponía entre nosotros, las paredes estaban derrumbadas junto a la ropa.

No había marcha atrás, tu piel caliente que temblaba bajo mis manos y tus labios que me exigían mas, me hicieron perder la razón; y aun con tus piernas enroscadas en mi cintura nos deje caer al suelo con tu espalda aun recostada en la pared te atraje a mi hasta dejarte sobre mi, tus manos se paseaban por mi rostro y mi pecho, mientras mis manos se fijan en tu cintura, tu estrecha cintura. Te inclinaste sobre mi y me besaste con tanta pasión mientras con cuidado me acomodaba en tu interior, clavaste tus uñas en mi hombro ante mi primera estocada, pero no detuviste el beso, por lo que yo continúe fundiendo mi ser con el tuyo. Pude notar que el dolor se había esfumado y el éxtasis estaba invadiendo tu cuerpo, tu misma aumentaste las estocadas columpiándote con más fuerza con más intensidad…. Y fue ahí cuando te aferraste violentamente, intentando controlar la nueva sensación que te llenaba, y te dejaste caer sobre mi, con el rostro sonriente y brillante por el sudor que cubría todo tu cuerpo, pero no te separaste de mi, me mantuve en tu interior dejándonos recuperar el aliento, por que esta noche estaba lejos de terminar.

Me habías contagiado con tu deseo, con la libido que ahora se derramaba por cada poro de nuestra piel, volví hacerte el amor una y otra vez y otra vez, en diferentes posiciones como un artista que prueba diferentes ángulos para apreciar su obra maestra, tus gritos hacían eco en el salón solitario. Me convertí en un adicto a tu piel, en esclavo de tus caprichos, en tu servidor que solo existía para adorarte, Amor mío, por una vez en mi vida sentí que mi existencia tenia más sentido, que el que la guerra le había dado… me sentí afortunado por tener la gracia de amarte de perderme en tus líneas e intentar aprenderme cada huella de tu piel de memoria.

Finalmente exhaustos, embriagados de pasión te recostaste junto a mi, con la respiración aun entrecortada mientras el alba bañaba tu figura y me dejaba ver lo que la oscuridad de la noche cruelmente me había ocultado… tu piel morena brillaba, y supe que así era la forma en que deseaba que todas mis noches terminaran y mis días comenzaran con tu desnudes, con tu piel exhausta sobre la mía, temblorosa, sedosa… mía… siempre mía…. Pero en las treguas la vida no es así, te muestran la felicidad para arrebatártela… o peor para sacrificarla como me toco a mi.

Amor mío, ese mismo día te debía haber secuestrado y llevarte a un lugar lejano para poder hacerte el amor todos los días de mi vida… pero nuestra vida no podía ser así… tenia que romperte en mil pedazos por tu bienestar… pero siempre llevare conmigo mis días en que el sol bañaba tu piel desnuda que descansaba en mis brazos.

La línea más peligrosa había sido cruzada, no había retorno te había condenado a llevarme en tu piel, como yo te llevo en la mía… cuanto lo siento amor mío, cambiaria cada lagrima tuya por un día de sol… si pudiera, pero ya no puedo amor mío, ya ni siquiera oigo tu voz, ya no oigo nada… he muerto, y la única prueba de mi paso por esta vida esta tatuada en tu piel… así que bórrala Amor mío, no dejes ninguna huella de mi paso por tu vida, desaparécelo todo, quémalo si es necesario no dejes nada… por que ahora no soy nada… solo un muerto que se rodea de luz y vuelve aquel conocido lugar… al origen de todo… al final de todo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Se que no tengo excusa, pero quiero que sepan que no he abandonado la historia simplemente es que he tenido ciertos contratiempos para actualizar, contratiempos concernientes a un formateo de mi pc y recuperar la información, intentare no demorarme para actualizar nuevamente. **

**Igualmente gracias a los que aun siguen esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios… gracias a ellos no dejo esta historia y la continuare…..**

**Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!**


	5. Capitulo 5: La Eternidad…

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son J.K. Rowling.**

**LA ÚLTIMA TREGUA**

"_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
>Would you let me see beneath your perfect<br>Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
>I wanna see inside<br>Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_". –**Beneath Your Beautiful**-

_La línea más peligrosa había sido cruzada, no había retorno te había condenado a llevarme en tu piel, como yo te llevo en la mía… cuanto lo siento amor mío, cambiaria cada lagrima tuya por un día de sol… si pudiera, pero ya no puedo amor mío, ya ni siquiera oigo tu voz, ya no oigo nada… he muerto, y la única prueba de mi paso por esta vida esta tatuada en tu piel… así que bórrala Amor mío, no dejes ninguna huella de mi paso por tu vida, desaparécelo todo, quémalo si es necesario no dejes nada… por que ahora no soy nada… solo un muerto que se rodea de luz y vuelve aquel conocido lugar… al origen de todo… al final de todo. _

**Capitulo 5: La Eternidad… **

Todo desapareció, mi humanidad por fin había muerto y ahora graciosamente me encuentro sentado en mi aula de clases, pero no es oscura, es brillante, esta rodeada por luz que me traspasa… y allí en la puerta la veo… ella vino por mi, después de todo; esta aquí por mi, aun no soy consiente de si tengo un cuerpo pero definitivamente siento una sonrisa y ella me corresponde acercándose a mi con paso firme prácticamente sus pasos son un trote lento, como si hubiera esperado mucho por este momento, y finalmente me abraza, y noto nuevamente mis brazos, mis piernas, mi rostro, mi cuerpo…. Así que así se siente no sentir dolor… me siento liberado finalmente rompo el abrazo esperando alguna señal, alguna explicación.

"_Estas confundido ¿verdad?_" Inquirió mi vieja amiga, mi viejo amor… mi Lily. "_Solo un poco… ¿aun no comprendo que hacemos aquí?_" Le respondí sin dejar de mirarla, lucia exactamente como la recordaba, sus cabellos rojos cayendo graciosamente por su espalda, aquella tierna sonrisa y sus ojos… aquellos ojos verdes que me persiguieron por diez y seis años. "_Ha sido mucho tiempo… No entiendo como pudiste serme fiel tantos años… cuando yo fui tan ingrata contigo… tal vez si te hubiera escuchado aquella vez… nuestras vidas hubieran sido muy diferente_" Dijo mi Lily con añoranza y arrepentimiento bajando la mirada. "_Lo que paso ya paso… no hay vuelta atrás; estamos muertos… El arrepentimiento no sirve para nada… no para nosotros… vivos… vivos hubieras tomado mejores decisiones… pero ahora no hay nada que hacer… las cartas ya están sobre la mesa y ya se jugo esta mano… y ¿Adivina que? Perdimos_" Le dije con una triste sonrisa… antes habría muerto mil veces por escuchar esas palabras por parte de Lily… pero ahora eran vacías, no tenían significado para mi…

Todo mi sacrificio quedaba reducido arrepentimientos… Amor mío… ojalá que te arrepientas de haberme amado… que secretamente reces todas las noches para olvidar mi existencia… rezo por que desesperadamente recuerdes siempre olvidarme… Repentinamente volví al lugar y frente a quien estaba y era muy curioso que teniendo a Lily frente a mi solo desea estar contigo Amor mío.

"¿Por qué_ estamos aquí?_" Pregunte poniéndole fin al incomodo silencio que se había instalado. "_Todos tenemos un lugar de paso… este es el tuyo Severus, tu lugar de paso antes de que vayas a tu morada final_" Me explico recuperando su sonrisa. "_¿Cómo termino todo? ¿Cómo acabo la guerra?_" Me atreví a preguntar inquieto por la respuesta que pareció durar horas. "_Los buenos ganaron… aun alto precio… el murió_" Me dijo Lily, aunque esa no era la respuesta que buscaba, yo solo quería saber si ella había sobrevivido… Pero no me atreví a preguntar solo moví mi mirada viendo una vez más el aula que me traslado a otro tiempo… un tiempo mejor… a mi tiempo de tregua.

Se había vuelto una costumbre para nosotros despertar abrazados… Cuando mi doble vida lo permitía, jamás me preguntaste lo que hacia, pero eras lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que hacia en las noches que no estaba a tu lado Amor mío. Comencé a descubrir y memorizar tus manías, como mordente el labio cuando estas nerviosa, o fruncir el seño cuando te llevo la contraria, o jugar con tu cabello cuando estas distraída… La forma de discutir sobre pociones, DCAO, o cualquier tema que estuviera sobre la mesa, la forma en que siempre mojabas primero tus pies antes de meter el cuerpo bajo la regadera, el modo de tocar mis cicatrices y contar historias imaginarias de las formas en que me las hubiera podido hacer… El sonido de tu risa, la forma en que llegabas al placer máximo… La forma en que buscabas mi boca… mis manos… mi calor… rogándome que te amara una vez más… que te hiciera mía… como si eso fuera posible… La forma en que descubrías cosas nuevas sobre mi, aquellos momentos que no se olvidan… Ahora entendía por que este era mi lugar de paso… fue el lugar en el que fui feliz… o por lo menos, en el lugar que creí serlo… el lugar que me mostro lo que podía ser la felicidad… aunque no fuera duradera.

"_Si este es mi lugar de paso… ¿Qué estoy esperando?_" le pregunte a Lily sin verla. "_No lo se con certeza… Solo se que debes esperar_" Contesto algo avergonzada. Yo seguí inspeccionando el lugar creo que intento compararlo con mis recuerdos para estar seguro de que todo si paso… aunque no fuera real.

"_Jamás imagine que habría tanto silencio cuando nos encontráramos de nuevo… pensé que me harías muchas preguntas_" Interrumpió Lily el silencio que me dejo algo atónito, me tarde unos minutos en comprender sus palabras "_Yo también lo creí, pero esta más que claro que nada que se diga va a cambiar lo que paso…"_ Susurre dejando la frase en el aire, no sabía como debía terminar. "_Has cambiado Severus…_" Susurro tristemente Lily, y lo único que pude sentir fue rabia. "_Vive un par de años de los que me toco a mi, haber si no cambiarias… Pague toda mi vida por un error… que finalmente me costo la vida… y mantente en la incertidumbre si valió la pena_" Le conteste girándome para no verla, ¿Cómo era posible que me dijera algo así? A caso no sabía por todo lo que había pasado ¿A caso ella creía que por haber sobrevivido a la primera guerra mi vida había sido un cuento de hadas? Me lleve las manos a mi rostro intentando recuperar la compostura.

"_No buscaba importunarte… solamente…_"Dijo Lily sin terminar la frase. "_Solamente…Solamente ¿Qué?_" Le refute aun molesto. "_Solamente veo… que ya no me amas_" me confeso la pelirroja como si realmente le doliera, y eso hizo que realmente me ofuscara. "_Es una broma… no puedes estar hablando enserio… no después de tantos años_" Le recrimine indignado por la sola insinuación. "_¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?_" Me pregunto levantando su rostro con los ojos verdes inundados por las lágrimas. "_Lily tu fuiste la que me dejaste de hablar… la que me saco de su vida… la que se caso con Potter… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Fidelidad por siempre? ¿Acaso para nadie en este mundo mi vida vale un penique?_" Pregunte molesto y comencé a caminar en círculos por la habitación… Este debía ser el infierno… mi infierno personal… Lejos de ti Amor mío.

Cerré los ojos, respire profundo e intente llenarme de ti. Puedo ver tu sonrisa, tu luminosa sonrisa… "¿_Por que nunca tuviste hijos?_" Me preguntaste una tarde Amor mío, en una de aquellas tardes en la que la única preocupación era no amarnos lo suficiente. "_Las personas como yo no tienen hijos_" Respondí sin quitarme de tus ojos. "_¿Personas como tu?_" Preguntaste frunciendo el seño. "_Cuando tienes el tipo de vida que yo llevo… no te puedes permitir tales ligerezas… Podrían arruinar la misión_". Respondí sabiendo que había despertado a la leona que dormía en ti Amor mío. "_¿Y cuando acabe la guerra te permitirás la ligereza de ser feliz?_" Preguntaste irónicamente. "_Mi misión no es sobrevivir… es destruir al señor Oscuro… No te confundas_" Confesé con un poco más de dolor del que realmente te quería mostrar. "_No digas eso… ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti?_" Preguntaste tan enojada. "_Una buena vida… no puedes esperar que algo sea eterno cuando ya viene con fecha de caducidad… Nuestro tiempo esta contado, esto es todo lo que vamos a tener, no más_" Te dije abrazándote instintivamente "_Para mi… este amor… es eterno… y no habrá nada después de ti_" Me aseguraste entre sollozos, sonreí ante tu ingenuidad. "_Espera que la guerra te cambie y sabrás que "Eterno" no es para siempre… y para "Siempre" dura un corto tiempo… Que las promesas eternas que eran siempre, realmente son palabras que duran lo que le toma al viento borrarlas… Así que no prometas nada eterno… Solo ámame hoy… eso es suficiente para mi_" Te sugerí y Amor mío respondiste con un apasionado beso, y nuevamente mis manos traviesas quisieron repasarte, delinear los limites de mi cordura, mientras nuestras ropas bailaban lejos, y nuestros cuerpos se conectaban en un ritual tan antiguo como nuevo… Este momento era la verdadera eternidad para mí… Jamás lo dije, pero siempre fue así Amor mío, no quería nada más diferente, de todo lo que siempre me dabas, algunos pensarían que hombre tan poco ambicioso, pero cuando tienes una condena de muerte sobre tu cabeza, estos momentos lo eran todo… Eternos para siempre, dentro del pequeño lapso de tiempo que duraban… Como tu Amor mío, eterna sin ser mía.

"_Todo es por ella ¿verdad?_" Me pregunto molesta Lily regresándome a la realidad. "¿_Que sabes de ella?_" le pregunte esperanzado. "_Que va hacer feliz… Se casara y tendrá un par de hijos… Y todo lo vivido lo superara… y solo serán viejos fantasmas en su vida_" Me respondió, y aunque esa declaración debió haberme dolido, una sonrisa genuina se dibujo en mi rostro… iba hacer feliz… Amor mío ibas hacer feliz; incluso un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos… Esta era la felicidad genuina, saber que serias feliz… Todo había valido la pena y mi muerte tomaba sentido… Ahora podría marcharme a donde fuera que mi suerte me arrastrara… cualquier lugar sería un cielo, solo por saber que sería feliz Amor mío… feliz.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Gracias a todas las personas que aun siguen la historia y buscando demostrar que no voy a abandonar la historia, me he puesto el propósito de actualizar una vez por semana. **

**Gracias nuevamente y especialmente a: **

angiskuldy; Lina Snape; Desvario; Alexza Snape; Marie.

**Y para responder la pregunta que me hicieron esta es una historia de esperanza… de ver la belleza en la adversidad, y de lo hermoso de la melancolia.**

**Igualmente gracias a los que aun siguen esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios… gracias a ellos no dejo esta historia y la continuare…..**

**Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!**


	6. Capitulo 6: La Gran Mentira…

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son J.K. Rowling.**

**LA ÚLTIMA TREGUA**

"_Kiss me hard before you go  
>Summertime sadness<br>I just wanted you to know  
>That baby you're the best<em>". –**Summertime Sadness**-

"_Todo es por ella ¿verdad?" Me pregunto molesta Lily regresándome a la realidad. "¿Que sabes de ella?" le pregunte esperanzado. "Que va hacer feliz… Se casara y tendrá un par de hijos… Y todo lo vivido lo superara… y solo serán viejos fantasmas en su vida" Me respondió, y aunque esa declaración debió haberme dolido, una sonrisa genuina se dibujo en mi rostro… iba hacer feliz… Amor mío ibas hacer feliz; incluso un par de lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos… Esta era la felicidad genuina, saber que serias feliz… Todo había valido la pena y mi muerte tomaba sentido… Ahora podría marcharme a donde fuera que mi suerte me arrastrara… cualquier lugar sería un cielo, solo por saber que sería feliz Amor mío… feliz. _

**Capitulo 6: La Gran Mentira… **

El silencio reino en el aula, ni ella hablo ni yo volví haberlo nos quedamos por un largo tiempo en silencio, allí en mitad del aula, como esperando algo que acabase definitivamente con este incomodo momento, pero la tan anhelada liberación no llegaba, nada sucedida. "_Lamento mucho mi reclamo infantil… no era lo que buscaba_" Dijo Lily rompiendo el tedioso silencio. "_Lo se, yo tampoco quería ser tan duro… pero la vida fue más difícil cuando te fuiste, tuve que hacer cosas que no quería, prometer cosas que no podía… y todo para sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a tu hijo acabar con el trabajo... Siempre... siempre supe que moriría… pero en mis últimos años desee que las cosas fueran diferentes… Pero en eso tu no tienes responsabilidad_". Argumente avergonzado. "_Y a pesar del todo el daño que te hecho… aun puedes ser bueno conmigo… Toda esta situación es mi culpa, merecías ser feliz, y mi recuerdo no te lo permitió, incluso cuando pudiste borrarlo era tarde… muy tarde_" Dijo suplicante Lily mientras tras sus palabras se escapaba una disculpa que aun no había sido llamada. "_Ya no importa… Ella va hacer feliz… Y soy feliz por eso_" Finalice cortantemente, queriendo sepultar el tema, pero esta conversación estaba lejos de acabar.

"_Gracias por proteger a Harry… Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi_" Me susurro mi linda pelirroja abrazándome con mucha fuerza, y de repente lo sentí… había recuperado a mi mejor amiga… a mi única amiga… y me deje invadir por el sentimiento, por primera vez en mi vida, amaba a Lily… pero de la forma correcta, de la forma en que siempre la debí haber amado… como mi amiga.

"_Esto revitaliza… Es bueno que las cosas estén claras_" Le dije soltándola, ella me sonreía aun, una limpia y perfecta sonrisa. "¿_Como fueron tus años después de mi?_" Me pregunto Lily con genuina curiosidad. "¿_No sabes nada?_" Pregunte. "_Claro que se, pero prefiero que tu me lo cuentes… como en los viejos tiempos_" Argumentaste inocentemente. Me senté en uno de los puestos y ella se sentó en la mesa de enfrente, y comencé a contarle un resumen de vida… No es que fuera algo difícil, aunque tuve una vida llena de mentiras, todas se basaban en una realidad, salvar a Potter, eso lo era todo, le conté sobre los primeros años del muchacho y lo parecido que era a su padre, y lo mucho que eso siempre me molesto… Como si Potter hubiera sido culpable de algo… ese solo fue un tonto que disfrutaba hacerme la vida picadillo… Ahora pienso que ese debería ser el mayor problema que debería enfrentar un joven… no la muerte… no el dolor… no la perdida… no el sacrificio… En ese entonces la vida era mucho más sencilla, y espero que de ahora en adelante así fuera… Muchos habíamos muerto para que así pudiera ser… Muchos que aun tenían una vida por delante, muchos que sacrificaron sus familias para luchar por la utopía de un mundo mejor… Nadie merecía esta guerra… Nadie debió haber muerto en ella… Pero no tuvimos opción.

Mientras le continuaba contando mi vida a Lily, recordamos tiempos mejores y reímos entre la tristeza… Hasta que nos quedamos muy callados, ella esperaba que le hablara de ti Amor mío, pero no pienso hacerlo, realmente eso es lo único que quiero mantener mio, solamente mio… nuestra historia, nuestra tregua.

Amor mío, recordaras todavía ese día… nuestro ultimo día… Como siempre habías llegado puntual, siempre puntual, y por primera vez desee que no lo fueras, no ese día, y ni siquiera de deje entrar del todo cuando mis manos capturaron tu cuerpo y mi feroz beso invadió tu boca, sorprendida respondiste a mi cruel ataque, ni si quiera lo cuestionaste, solamente correspondiste, te alce entre mis brazos mientras y por primera vez te atraía a mi recamara privada. Los besos cada vez eran más dolorosos, mis manos siempre inteligentes buscaban tu desnudes… solo una vez más… Sentirte mía y poder decir orgullosamente que fui tuyo… aunque fuera una mentira… La vida estaba llena de eso… de mentiras… bajo las mentiras todos los humanos construíamos castillos… quien se negarías a la maldita verdad que esconde una bendita mentira? Mi vida siempre fue una mentira… no de las piadosas… si no de las crueles, de las que hacen daño… las que destruyen a las personas… y es que eso era yo finalmente una mentira… como todo a mi alrededor eran mentiras…. Así que nuestro final tenia que ser la más grande mentira.

Te recosté sobre mi cama Amor mío, mientras deseosa te entregabas a mis manos atrevidas, que reconocían tu piel sin pudor alguno, y como el primer día… arrancaste mi camisa, y varios botones bailaron algunos sobre la cama otros sobre el suelo… pero uno en especial quedo sobre tu pecho sudoroso, mi boca bajo por tu cuello hasta llegar a ese botón que después guardaría… Como reliquia de nuestro tiempo… Eras tan hermosa que dolía… dolía tanto que me costaba respirar… Pero mis manos con vida propia seguían navegando sobre el mar de tu ser. Mi boca continúo bajando hasta toparme con tu intimidad de mujer… Bese y bebí de ella como si de ambrosia se tratara, y podía sentir el temblor de tu cuerpo… temblaba por mi… Estabas mas que preparada para recibirme en ti… y yo como un esclavo acepte la invitación, siempre hecho a los caprichos de tu voluntad, y como si fuera la primera vez me hundí en ti… te reconocí… y memorice cada abismo de tu ser, cada montaña… todos los caminos… todo tu físico… quería tatuarlo en mi…

Bien entrada la madrugada exhaustos, sudorosos, nos abrazamos, te bese la frente, y ahí fue cuando supe que no podría sostener mas esta verdad… Susurraste "_Te amo Severus_" Escuchar esas palabras romperían algo dentro de mi… Algo que nunca volvió a ser lo mismo… jamás lo habías dicho antes Amor mío, y por supuesto yo tampoco… Esas cosas no se decían, no podíamos, nos estaba prohibido. Te abrace con más fuerza, intentando detener el tiempo y quedarnos allí… desnudos… exhaustos… amados… felices… Pero era pedir demasiado y si te quería proteger, debía alejarte de mi… así debía ser.

Te desperté Amor mío, taciturno y tu como siempre te levantabas mostrándome tu desnudes sin censura, insinuándote frente a mi, mientras despreocupada buscabas tu ropa, el rostro se volvía nuevamente el de una niña haciendo travesuras… como extraño esos momentos… nuestros momentos… Búscate el baño y entraste, pero en la esquina de la puerta te volviéndote asomar invitándome a que te acompañara, no iba negarme; jamás lo había hecho.

Y como el viejo pesimista que siempre fui, te volví amar, con miedo, con desesperación, el agua caía sobre nosotros, pero no borraba las huellas que se habían marcado sobre mí, no podía. Hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron arrugados decidimos salir… Lentamente nos comenzamos a vestir, el augurio de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar estaba en el aire, yo lo sabia, no estoy seguro si tu amor mío también… Nuestra tregua había terminado.

"_Tenemos que hablar_" Dije sin levantar la mirada. "_¿Pasa algo?_" Preguntaste preocupada. "_No podemos seguir viéndonos… esto se acaba hoy_" Le conteste sin preámbulos… amor mío, merecías la verdad, aunque después nos ahogáramos en mentiras. "_¿Por qué dices eso?_" Me dijiste casi sin aire. "_No puedo protegerte si estas a mi lado…_" Te confesé destruido… dolía más de lo que hubiera imaginado. "_Yo se cuidarme sola_" me aseguraste con la valentía que siempre te caracterizo. "_No lo dudo… pero hay cosas que debo hacer solo… Tu entorpeces mi misión… estoy tan preocupado por ti… que olvido lo que debo hacer…Tengo obligaciones…Tengo una obligación más importante_" Te dije desesperado. "_¿Y yo que? ¿Nosotros que?_" Preguntaste levantándome el rostro. "_Entiéndeme… hay un bien más grande que debo hacer…_" Te repetí con insistencia. "_No me importa estoy contigo_" Replicaste y ahí entendí que no me dejarías ir fácilmente, y que solo una cosa podría hacer… la gran mentira.

"_Fuiste solo una distracción, una deshago para mi libio… ¿De verdad pensaste que podía tener algo serio contigo?... Por favor no seas ridícula_" Te dije muy tranquilo soltándome de tu agarre. "_Estas mintiendo_" Aseguraste detrás de mi. "_He mentido en muchas cosas en mi vida… pero mentiría ahora si te digo que miento. Eres hermosa, cualquier hombre hubiera dado lo que sea por ser el primero… Pero solo fuiste la prostituta que no tuve que pagarle… me dio todo y gratis_" Te dije hirientemente… no tenia otra opción necesitaba que me odiaras para que estuvieras lejos de mi. "_No puedes decirme esto… tu… tu…_" Dijiste insistentemente mientras comenzabas a llorar. "_Yo no te mentí… jamás te prometí nada… te dije más de una vez que esto era todo lo que íbamos a tener… no más… ¿O puedes decir lo contrario?_". Te cuestione viéndote a los ojos… estabas destrozada, lo sentía. "_Pero cada vez que me tomabas… no puedes fingir eso… no puedes fingir esa pasión, ese amor, solo para meterte en mis pantis_" Analizaste más para ti que para mi. "_O por Dios… oh por Dios… tienes razón… soy la puta que entrego todo… Nunca le prometieron nada… oh… me entregue a ti, y tu solo me utilizaste… Te entregue mi virginidad… para tu placer… Dime que no por favor_" Me suplicaste, tomándome de la camisa. "_Miente… por favor… dime que debes dejarme por otra razón… no me importa miénteme…_" Me suplicaste tan desesperada, que me rompió el corazón, actuabas frenética Amor mío. "_Eres la única cosa que realmente me ha importando en la vida… Debo protegerte, y para eso debo estar lejos de ti… Llegara un momento en que deberé elegir un bando… si hubieras llegado en otro momento… juro que me casaría contigo… tendríamos hijos y todo un futuro juntos… pero no hay futuro para mi… debo dejarte libre para que seas feliz… sin mi_". Te dije ante tu ruego desesperado amor mío, pero no era mentira, todo era verdad… pero no lo sabias. "_Gracias por mentirme… esto es lo que recordare… esta mentira_" Me susurraste entre sollozos, me abrazaste muy fuerte, y yo igual, esta era la despedida, te estaba dejando ir, por que sabía que pronto tendría que cumplir mi pacto con el diablo, y perder mi alma… perderte definitivamente a ti.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Gracias a todas las personas que aun siguen la historia yo se que me comprometí a subir un capitulo por semana, pero la verdad estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo, pero entre los pocos tiempos libres voy a seguir con la historias eso se los aseguro. No abandono!**

**Gracias nuevamente y especialmente a: **

Desvario; angiskuldy; Ayra20; Alexza Snape; Jisi Snape.

**Yo se todos odiamos a Lily mucha hija de su…. En fin, próximamente algo va a pasar que cambiara el ritmo de la historia muy pendientes.**

**Igualmente gracias a los que aun siguen esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios… gracias a ellos no dejo esta historia y la continuare…..**

**Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Dolor

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son J.K. Rowling.**

**LA ÚLTIMA TREGUA**

"Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing<br>Rather feel pain". –**Pain**-

"_Gracias por mentirme… esto es lo que recordare… esta mentira" Me susurraste entre sollozos, me abrazaste muy fuerte, y yo igual, esta era la despedida, te estaba dejando ir, por que sabía que pronto tendría que cumplir mi pacto con el diablo, y perder mi alma… perderte definitivamente a ti. _

**Capitulo 7: Dolor… **

Ahí estaba en un aula en completo silencio, Lily respeto mi negativa a seguir hablando… Aun cuando crees que el dolor se ha ido… no es cierto, aun hay nervios que al tocarlos te causan un dolor terrible… y ese era uno, recordar como me había ido de tu vida, era un tema aun delicado para discutir entre mi soledad y mi dolor… Aun no estaba preparado, solo recordarlo ardía… quema fuertemente dentro de mi interior.

Suspire desesperado, ya no quería estar aquí Amor mío, quería salir corriendo de este lugar… correr hacia tus brazos… era tan incomoda esta situación, ni en mi muerte existía la paz, simplemente hay personas que tienen destinos oscuros… personas como yo.

"_Siento que llevo siglos aquí_" Intentando sacar todo de mi cabeza, todo aquello que lastimaba. "_A veces da esa sensación_…" susurro Lily mirando al vacío. "_¿Cómo fue cuando llegaste? ¿Fue igual?_" Le pregunte buscado una forma de racionalizar la situación. "_Algo así… mi mamá era quien estaba aquí… y mi lugar fue el jardín cerca a casa ¿lo recuerdas?_" Pregunto y sentí con una sonrisa. "_Mamá me dijo que todo iba a estar bien que Harry seria un maravilloso hombre con sus propios hijos… Que estaría bien_" Le confió alegre Lily. "¿_Desde que llegaste aquí sabias que el niño sobreviviría?"_ Cuestione sorprendido. "_Si… aquí el tiempo es diferente aquí se sabe lo que ha pasado lo que pasa y lo que va a pasar… aquí todo pasa en el mismo tiempo… es difícil de explicar_" Concluyo avergonzada, la verdad si es que era muy complicado.

Iba hacer otra pregunta pero el ardor en mi garganta lo impidió y me obligo a caer de rodillas sosteniéndomela, inmediatamente Lily corrió a mi lado muy preocupada… y después esa sensación… ese golpe en mi pecho que me empujaba… dolía y dolía mucho… ya no podía respirar y ahí la vi… se vea tan feliz, como jamás en todos mis años de conocerla había estado… mi madre sonreía y su mano se poso en mi hombro estaba muy caliente… pero era tan confortable dentro de todo mi dolor… "_Alguien allá te ama mucho… y haría lo que sea por tenerte… y eso hizo_" Susurro mi madre pero el dolor me inundaba y las palabras se desvanecían todo el poco confort que antes había experimentado se alejaba, la sensación de bienestar me abandonaba y solo estaba ahí el dolor… el dolor que me recordaba que aun había algo vivo dentro de mi… y esa parte gritaba desesperadamente por morir.

Todo lo conocido desapareció y ahora solo el dolor me inundaba, seguramente este era mi nuevo destino…. Mi destino final… el dolor… el sufrimiento… este debía ser mi infierno, y aunque el dolor me consumía casi hasta matarme nuevamente, nada se compara al saber que tu recuerdo desaparecía, por mas que trataba de conservarlo huía de mi… se escapaba de mis manos que ya no podían aferrarte mas…luchaba… como luchaba contra mi terrible final… pero nada podía hacer… te perdía, y me perdías definitivamente… este infierno… mi infierno era peor de lo que alguna vez en vida había siquiera imaginado… nada se podía comparar con el vacío y la desesperanza que se instalaba en mi corazón… Y la oscuridad comenzó a llenar todo lo que alguna vez habría albergo cosas buenas… ya nada estaba…Solo se respiraba dolor, dolor y vacío.

Sabia desesperadamente que algo me faltaba, que una parte de mi había desaparecido… pero yo no se que era… Solo estaba este fuerte vacío en mi pecho… estaba roto, mi destino oscuro llegaba a su más alta expresión mientras me retorcía en el dolor que no me dejaba abrir los ojos. Este tiempo de dolor parecía ser una pequeña eternidad… y poco a poco pasó lo impensable o me estaba acostumbrando al dolor o este estaba comenzado a desaparecer… lo que fuera por unos segundos abrí los ojos pero todo era demasiado borroso para entenderlo; volví a caer preso de la oscuridad que me envolvía. Paso otro par de eternidades entre mis intentos de incorporarme, pero todos eran inútiles el dolor comenzó a ser una verdad que abarcaba mi nueva vida, y mi pasado parecía una fantasía que alguna vez pudo o no, haber existido, ahora la única verdad para mi era el dolor.

Después de tanto sufrimiento comencé a sentirme más fuerte que este, y a luchar contra el; poco a poco empecé a dominarlo, hasta que un día pude abrir los ojos, no es que el dolor hubiera desaparecido simplemente yo era más fuerte. En mi primer intento los ojos me ardieron… Tanta luz después de tanta oscuridad me enceguecía, pero para mi tercer intento mis ojos un poco más acostumbrados a la luz comencé a ubicarme. Estaba en una habitación, muy luminosa, yo me encontraba en la cama, y las ventanas abiertas permitían el paso del viento, sabia perfectamente donde estaba… pero no entendía como había llegado allí. Con más cuidado el sonido del mar comenzó a llegar a mis oídos y todo parecía más fácil ahora… Estaba en mi casa de la playa, aquella en la cual siempre soñé envejecer cuando todo hubiera terminado.

Toque delicadamente mi garganta adolorida, pero mis brazos estaban muy débiles, claramente eso no impidió mi cometido, al decimo quinto intento logre llegar allí; se encontraba vendada y ardiente me sentía en el desierto necesitado de un poco de agua. Al lado mio en la mesita de noche vi una jarra rebosante del preciado liquido me empuje para tomarlo, pero lo único que logre en mi intento fue romper la jarra y caer al suelo; y allí en el suelo tome un poco de agua que goteaba de la mesa, me había cortado con varias fragmentos de vidrio pero eso no importaba, estaba calmado mi sed… eso era lo importante ahora. Después de unos minutos dejo de gotear agua, así que con fuerza intente levantarme del suelo… pero simplemente mis piernas no funcionaban, así que con mi poca fuerza intente arrastrarme, pero mi cuerpo era demasiado pesado… quedándome sin opciones decidí gritar por algo de ayuda, pero con el solo intento mi garganta se desgarro en un tortuoso dolor y pude sentir como mi boca se llenaba automáticamente de sangre comencé a escupir pero era mucha, me estaba ahogando con mi propia sangre y allí en el suelo de la habitación perdí nuevamente el conocimiento.

Mis ojos nuevamente hicieron de las suyas y contra mi voluntad se abrieron a la luz del día, la habitación estaba bañada de un color naranja intenso gire mis ojos hacia la ventana… jamás olvidaría aquellos amaneceres, siempre bañados de esperanza, en mi interior sonreí todo era demasiado surrealista.

"_Severus"_ Resonó en la habitación, con lentitud gire mi cabeza para verla, sentada en la cama con su cara sumamente feliz ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Me pregunte. "_¿Cómo estas? ¿Te duele algo?_" Me pregunto desesperadamente la joven gryffindor, muy diferente a lo que la recordaba, se veía ahora toda una mujer. Aun con la mirada expectante me limite a señalar mi garganta y negar con muy poca fuerza. "_¿No puedes hablar?_" Me pregunto la famosa sabelotodo, ¿Acaso que pensaba? ¿Qué fingía mi mudes? Yo también tenía muchas preguntas y no me agradaba para nada la situación y la confianza que me profesaba la joven. Pero resignado a mi destino asentí para contestar. "_Es muy lógico… pero lo bueno es que ya despertaste… casi llevas una año inconsciente… pensé que jamás volverías… esa idea me mataba…_" Confeso la joven muy alegre abalanzándose sobre mi, y marcando mis labios con un beso.

Yo me quede inmóvil no me atrevía a si quiera mover un musculo, la situación era más que compleja… pero la cercanía se sentía reconfortante, casi como un alivio ante todo el dolor del ultimo año que pareció una eternidad… una verdadera eternidad. Por aquellos minutos deje de lado todas las preguntas que asaltaban mi mente y me deje consolar por el suave trazo de las manos de la joven que paseaban por mi rostro, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y me perdí en ellos y en la felicidad tan genuina que irradiaban y aquel sentimiento que destilaba que no lograba identificar del todo… mi pesado corazón comenzó a latir muy aprisa, desbocado, como si saludara, como si el supiera más de lo que yo en ese momento; mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente luchando contra el cansancio. "_Descansa amor mío_" Susurro la castaña muy cerca a mi oído… No quería dormir tenia mucho miedo de cerrar los ojos y que jamás volviera a despertar… Quise rogar a la joven que no me permitiera dormir en lo que me quedara de vida… Pero mis palabras jamás salieron… mis ruegos nunca fueron escuchados y nuevamente me sumergí en el dolor de mi oscuridad.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Aunque sea difícil de creer no he abandonado esta historia aunque me demoro en actualizar, lo seguiré haciendo, me lleve el tiempo que me lleve…. Espero que este capitulo les agrade, gracias por sus recomendaciones… Eso me hace crecer al igual que a esta historia. **

**Gracias nuevamente y especialmente a: **

Desvario; Mama Shmi, Alexza Snape; Jisi Snape, alexf1994

**Igualmente gracias a los que aun siguen esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios… gracias a ellos no dejo esta historia y la continuare…..**

**Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Fuego

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son J.K. Rowling.**

**LA ÚLTIMA TREGUA**

"I am done with my graceless heart  
>So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart<br>Cause I like to keep my issues strong  
>It's always darkest before the dawn". –<strong>Shake it out<strong>-

"_Descansa amor mío" Susurro la castaña muy cerca a mi oído… No quería dormir tenia mucho miedo de cerrar los ojos y que jamás volviera a despertar… Quise rogar a la joven que no me permitiera dormir en lo que me quedara de vida… Pero mis palabras jamás salieron… mis ruegos nunca fueron escuchados y nuevamente me sumergí en el dolor de mi oscuridad. _

**Capitulo 8: Fuego…**

Los días siguientes fuero una recopilación de retazos del dolor que aun estaba mesclados con nuevos amaneceres y sus ojos… Esos ojos que jamás huían de mí. Mi imposibilidad de hablar era mi excusa perfecta para mi incapacidad de comunicarme… esa que siempre había tenido, aunque estaba mucho mejor que hace un par de semanas, aun mi cuerpo era demasiado débil para hacer cosas básicas, la necesitaba para hacer lo mas mínimo, estaba nuevamente aprendiendo a conectarme con mi cuerpo… Una situación bastante molesta para un hombre que había aprendido desde la más tierna edad a sobrevivir por si mismo.

"_Buenos días Severus. Hoy vamos hacer un repaso de lo visto ayer_" Comento alegremente la sabelotodo… y es que esto era lo más absurdo de todo lo que sucedía, ahora era ella quien me estaba enseñando. "_Recuerda que ayer aprendimos a escribir tu nombre, hoy vamos a practicar_" Me seguía explicando mientras me pasaba un una hoja de papel sobre un pesado libro para practicar… y es que desde mi _regreso _ni siquiera podía escribir; aunque todas las palabras estaban en mi cabeza, mis manos no sabían como era que se debían plasmar, no tenían la fuerza, y al parecer el conocimiento para hacerlo… así que la alumna estrella me decía como debía hacerlo…

Sentir esa impotencia, ese malestar de ser un completo inútil era repugnante… Pero ella ponía tanto esmero, tanta paciencia, que era difícil no intentarlo, sobretodo por la energía que le imprimía a cada situación… por que nuestro día estaba dividido en varias actividades, en la que se incluía aprender a mover las extremidades de mi cuerpo, comer, escribir, y las respectivas curaciones a mis heridas especialmente la que se ubicaba en la garganta, que era la que más dolía, y la que menos se curaba, cada curación al ver su rostro de preocupación me invadía la idea de que probablemente jamás volvería hablar… Por lo que la gryffindor empezó a enseñarme hablar con señas… Esa era mi parte favorita del día, los dos estábamos aprendiendo algo nuevo aunque por mi condición era realmente complicado hacer las señas, pero era algo en lo que estábamos creciendo juntos, era en esas ocasiones en las que me sentía su igual.

"_Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, no hay que excedernos_" Comento mientras retiraba de mis manos el libro con el papel, mi letra aun era unos jeroglíficos inentendibles y después de veinte minutos, ella comenzó a notar mi frustración, así que amablemente como siempre terminábamos la tarea. "_Hoy esta haciendo un día precioso, deberíamos salir a pasear ¿No crees?_" Me pregunto esperando una respuesta, pero me limite a suspirar con resignación. "_Perfecto iré por la silla y saldremos a la playa_" Dijo emocionada saltando de la cama a la puerta.

Salir no me emocionaba y menos andar en la silla… pero no tenia ni voz ni voto, ella notaba que me molestaba sentirme como un lisiado, pero poco le importaba igual siempre hacia lo que ella quería, así eran las cosas con los gryffindor… Ellos eran los reyes del mundo y el resto éramos súbditos a su servicio… Pero verla llegar con la silla llena de emoción y ver como se esforzaba por que me sintiera mejor más todas las cosas que hacia, me llenaban de paciencia… y preguntas, todas aquellas preguntas que no tenían voz, por lo que no eran escuchadas…Y aunque me moría por respuestas sabia que todo llegaría en su momento…

"_Espero que veamos a los caballos. Algún vecino tiene caballos y los deja trotar en la playa por las tardes y es…. Hermoso_" Comento, y tenia razón eran hermosos estaba seguro que era el Sr. Ferrer, era amante de los caballos y aunque su casa quedaba a unos 8 kilómetros los dejaba correr hasta el risco donde terminaba mi casa… El único lugar que siempre quise llamar hogar… pero nunca pude estar aquí más allá de un par de días. Recorrimos el camino hasta llegar al risco donde estaba un pequeño mirador en el que había unas sillas que daban vista a la playa y al mar; nos quedamos allí.

"_Este lugar es mágico… Me da la sensación de que aquí podemos ser infinitos_" Susurro con cierta añoranza. Pude por primera vez ver la casa, y definitivamente la gryffindor la había arreglado; la fachada que antes era gris y sucia, ahora era blanca los techos rojos parecían iluminar y los vidrios eran transparentes, la casa vieja que alguna vez en mi juventud había comprado estaba en el olvido, ahora parecía una mansión digna de revista muggle.

"_Sabes… He pensado que podría utilizar oclumancia contigo… para comunicarnos_" Soltó la joven como si se tratara de algo trivial…. Definitivamente no quería que ella entrara en mi cabeza… No podría soportar esa violación. Mientras mis ojos se abrían ante la indignación "_No tienes que abrirme los ojos… Es solo una idea, sabia que jamás me lo permitirías… pero prefería decirlo… igual nunca la he practicado con nadie, lo que se, lo se por que una vez leí un libro… y se que si no la hace alguien que sepa puede causar daños irreparables_" Recito como en sus mejores años de colegio. Mientras nuevamente me tranquilizaba.

"_Seguro tu tienes tantas preguntas como yo… Odio tener dudas y no tener un libro al que acudir_" Confeso frustrada levantándose de la silla perdiendo la mirada en el mar. Esta gryffindor estaba loca; mi mente no era un libro que lees para pasar el rato… era todo lo que me quedaba ahora… era lo único que era mio, no era una revista de farándula… Pero debía aceptar que en algo tenia razón los dos teníamos muchas preguntas, pero las resolveríamos cuando estuviéramos en igualdad de condiciones, antes seria injusto.

Y allí desde el fondo vi rápidamente acercarse a los caballos que galopaban imponentes hermosos… había negros, cafés, y blancos por supuesto; parecían sacados de un cuadro, ella puso su mano en mi hombro maravillada con el espectáculo.

"_Nunca los había visto tan cerca… siempre los veía desde tu habitación_" Comento haciendo que mi cabeza girara para verla… simplemente y de forma inexplicable sus palabras me habían emocionado, ver como el viento jugaba con su cabello despeinándolo más… fue algo… hermoso. Así que con mucho esfuerzo logre que mi mano se posara sobre la suya, ella me miro con una gran sonrisa y volvió hacia los caballos. Finalmente los caballos comenzaron a detenerse muy cerca a nosotros.

Confieso que me hubiera gustado guardar este momento para siempre… Probablemente este era uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, todo era perfecto, extrañamente hermoso… dos extraños luchando contra la soledad, íntimamente distantes… y lejanamente cercanos… Allí nos quedamos hasta que llego la noche y los caballos regresaron a su hogar. En completo silencio regresamos a la casa queríamos que aquella calidez se quedara con nosotros.

"_¿Quieres algo especial de cenar?_" Me pregunto con una sonrisa, sabiendo que lo único que podía tolerar era los líquidos, a veces era tan cruel, y otras veces tan amable…. Aun me sorprendía lo humana que podía llegar hacer y me maravillaba con cada nuevo detalle que descubría de ella.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin contratiempos, como siempre la gryffindor hablaba mucho aunque jamás hablaba del mundo mágico, siempre era de libros que había leído o de temas en los que quería profundizar, mi voz aun no regresaba pero mis heridas ya se estaban curando, mis movimientos dejaron de ser torpes y cada vez podía controlar mejor mi cuerpo, aunque todavía no podía caminar, con ayuda de la silla podía movilizarme con algo de independencia… aunque fuera poca. Y así pasaron meses de mi despertar y noviembre llego con fuertes vientos y algunas lluvias en cualquier momento comenzarían a nevar así que las chimeneas siempre estaban encendidas, era mucho trabajo para Granger, sabia que se levantaba muy temprano y se acostaba muy tarde, y es que supervisar a un lisiado y una casa de 20 habitaciones era demasiado y cada vez la veía más delgada y me impulsaba a intentar colaborar con lo poco que podía.

Hasta que una noche, en la que ella se había ido a dormir, me obliga a levantarme… el primer intento me dejo en el suelo, pero en los siguientes pude levantarme; aun mis piernas eran demasiado rígidas para moverme normalmente pero al menos podía moverme por la habitación sin ayuda de la silla… Inevitablemente me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, sabia que pronto podía volver a la normalidad y podría obtener respuestas.

A la mañana siguiente cuando fue a buscarme yo ya me encontraba en la cocina haciendo algo de magia para el desayuno.

"_Estas de pie_" Susurro sorprendida, mientras yo terminaba el desayuno. Le pase un plato con una nota "Es para ti" le escribí y ella tomo el plato y se acomodo en el comedor. "_Gracias, es increíble_" Dijo aun sorprendida.

La mire unos minutos ante de salir de la concina había un lugar al que quería ir, pero con ella cerca jamás estaba solo y bastaron segundos para que estuviera a mi lado mientras yo caminaba hasta o más alto de la casa.

"_Esa es la única habitación que no he podido abrir_" Aclaro la gryffindor, y simplemente le pase un papel "Es mi habitación y solo la puedo abrir yo" Le aclare mientras la abría. "¿_Como lo haces?_" Me pregunto sorprendida. "Magia" le escribí algo molesto. "_No me refiero a la habitación… si no, el estar un paso delante de todos incluso cuando estuviste un año fuera_" Me aclaro entrando a la oscura habitación.

"_Vaya a ti si que te gusta el negro… nunca entendí del todo ese gusto tuyo_" Susurro mientras yo me acercaba a mi mesa de noche y prendía la lámpara que iluminaba en algo la habitación… y allí estaba al lado, la foto de Lily mi Lily… la tome entre mis manos temblorosas y sonreí era como si ahora todo estuviera en orden entre nosotros, como si la deuda estuviera saldada y nadie le debía a nadie. Me gire para ver a la muchacha que se había quedado en silencio y le señale el retrato.

"_¿Por ella?_" Me pregunto y solo me limite asentir. Tome mi papel y escribí y se lo pase "Creo que he llevado el luto demasiado tiempo, es hora de cambiar" Mientras sacaba ropa de mi closet y la botaba al suelo, ya no quería más negro en mi vida, ya no sentía la necesidad de llevarlo.

"_No te imagino con otro color… pero va hacer divertido verlo_" me dijo mientras me ayudaba a sacar toda la ropa "_¿Y que vamos hacer con ella?_" Pregunto y yo solo sonreí tome la varita y le prendí fuego. "_No es que quiera parecer desquiciada pero… esto no podría incendiar la casa?_" Cuestiono aterrada, y tome otro papel y se lo pase "Fuego controlado con magia" Ella me miro desconfiada. "_Igual pienso que es algo muy imprudente… pero conociéndote no te lo puedo impedir_" Razono lógicamente, y todavía me tomaba por sorpresa lo mucho que esta… _mujer_… me conocía, era como si existiera una historia más allá de mis recuerdos.

"_Sr. Pirómano y ahora ¿Qué más vamos a quemar?_" Me pregunto tomándome de gancho y esa sensación de calor me embargo e hizo que mi corazón saltara… Me tomo por sorpresa, pero igual baje la cabeza y la concentre en el fuego que se extinguía. Me separe de ella y me acerque a las ventanas que estaban cubiertas por las pesadas cortina; las arranque y las tire al fuego, la habitación se ilumino con un sol especial aunque estábamos en invierno el sol brillaba como pocas veces.

"_¿También vamos a quemar las sabanas_?" Me dijo tocando las sabanas de seda. "No, esas son sabanas de tres mil libras" Le respondí en el papel. "_¿Tienes sabanas de tres mil libras?.. wow vaya que en Hogwarts si pagaban bien_" Me miro sorprendida sin dejar de tocarlas, y no es que pagaran tan bien pero un hombre debe darse ciertos gustos.

"_¿Cuánto costaban cada uno de esos trajes?_" Pregunto curiosa. "Entre mil y mil quinientos. ¿Por qué?" respondí. "_Increíble… sencillamente increíble… con eso podrías haber liberado muchos elfos_" Razono de forma extraña. "_Vaya que eres una caja de sorpresas… _"finalizo con una sonrisa y yo simplemente la correspondí.

Así fue toda la tarde entre risas mudas y mucho fuego… Ese fuego que estaba creciendo dentro de mi, no sabia a donde me iba llevar pero no me importaba, ya que todo aquello que alguna vez me había hecho infeliz lo estaba quemando, no quería dejar ni cenizas, quería que todo lo malo desapareciera de una vez, y comenzar desde cero, sin remordimientos, sin obligaciones, siendo libre y por primera vez dueño de mi destino.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Aquí nuevamente reportándome con un nuevo capitulo intentando que se vuelva costumbre actualizar una vez por semana. **

**Gracias nuevamente y especialmente a: **

Desvario; Guest, Alexza Snape.

**Igualmente gracias a los que aun siguen esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios… gracias a ellos no dejo esta historia y la continuare…..**

**Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!**


	9. Capitulo 9: Tatuajes Invisibles

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son J.K. Rowling.**

**LA ÚLTIMA TREGUA**

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
>Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul<br>I know you will, I know you will  
>I know that you will<br>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful". – **young and beautiful**-

_Así fue toda la tarde entre risas mudas y mucho fuego… Ese fuego que estaba creciendo dentro de mi, no sabia a donde me iba llevar pero no me importaba, ya que todo aquello que alguna vez me había hecho infeliz lo estaba quemando, no quería dejar ni cenizas, quería que todo lo malo desapareciera de una vez, y comenzar desde cero, sin remordimientos, sin obligaciones, siendo libre y por primera vez dueño de mi destino. _

**Capítulo 9: Tatuajes Invisibles…**

Los días se habían vuelto mas ligeros, mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente curado aunque mi voz seguía sin regresar, las tareas cotidianas se habían convertido en un placer gratificante, entre los dos hacíamos el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, manteníamos la casa cálida y aseada ya que Hermione era una adicta a la limpieza, y cada día me sentía más cómodo con su presencia, hasta el punto que se estaba volviendo una necesidad verla, sentirla a mi alrededor, pero no me asustaban estos sentimientos, los percibía extrañamente como viejos amigos que nunca se habían alejado, simplemente estaban allí en silencio esperando su momento… y su momento había llegado.

Hermione insistió en que buscáramos un árbol para celebrar la navidad, a mí nunca me había gustado celebrar esas fechas, no tenía ningún recuerdo digno de atesorar que cambiara mi desazón, pero ella me había contagiado con su entusiasmo.

Era abrumador el cambio que había experimentado en tan corto tiempo, todo era diferente ahora, pero hacia falta algo…. Esa pieza que completaba todo el rompecabezas, tenía una parte perdida de la historia… pero con la cercanía de la navidad y la importancia que tenia para ella no quería arruinar las cosas. Aunque no podía negar que se estaba acercando el momento de la verdad.

Rápidamente llego las fiestas decembrinas, no hubieron regalos, solo una comida especial, hablamos mucho esa noche, y la incertidumbre crecía en mi pecho necesita resolver, necesitaba desesperadamente respuestas pero mi voz aun fallaba, así que tome una determinación iba actuar de una manera diferente.

Esa noche habíamos recogido toda la decoración de las fiestas, y estábamos cansados, Hermione se acostó sobre el amplio tapete de la sala cerca a la chimenea principal de la casa, y me acerque sigilosamente, cuando ella lo noto estaba muy cerca, tanto que nuestros alientos se mesclaban. Con mi mano acaricie su rostro y acerque mis labios hacia los suyos ella seguía firme, no se había movido ni un milímetro, y los atrape dulcemente y ella respondió con más pasión de la esperada; despertando ese fuego dormido en mi interior sintiendo mi cuerpo poseído, mis manos abandonaron su rostro para navegar por su cuerpo, que parecía tan conocido y al mismo tiempo nuevo como si antes la hubiera amado con la misma intensidad, como si sobre mi piel existiera tatuajes invisibles que me contaran la historia de sus manos, sus piernas, de su cuerpo, contando una historia muy antigua, que mis manos sabían a la perfección.

Empecé a deshacerme de tu ropa como si de una flor se tratase deshojando cada pétalo con delicadeza y tú hiciste lo mismo; los cuerpos sudorosos se rozaban, se fundían en el calor de la pasión, tu cabello desordenado se movía al ritmo de nuestras caderas, inevitablemente mis manos se aferraron a las tuyas mientras mi boca se perdía en el sabor de tus pechos; quería probar cada rincón de tu piel, marcar como mía cada girón de tu cuerpo, bautizar tu ser, mi ser, renacer como nuevos, como uno, como un todo… aunque pareciera una utopía, quería intentar desesperadamente ser un solo ente, aunque fuera por unos segundo hundirme en la gloria y morir en ese momento… Después regresar exhausto de adorarnos toda la noche y parte del día sedientos de más.

Ya no necesitábamos palabras, nos hablábamos de boca a boca, de corazón a corazón, pero la sombra del pasado aun rondaba por mi cabeza, y las dudas crueles comenzaron hacer espacio en mi cabeza, un agujero negro hambriento de respuestas se formo tarde o temprano seria alimentado… pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

Dos meses de amor incontenible, de amarnos en cada rincón de nuestro hogar, de consumirnos cada noche y regresar cada mañana por más… Pero los cabos sueltos buscaban en donde podían encajar y esa tarde de marzo, iba cambiar el rumbo definitivamente, por fin iban a encontrar su hogar.

"_He pensado que tal vez… ya estamos preparados para regresar a Londres… Para enfrentar a todos_" Susurro muy bajo Hermione, pero yo había escuchado perfectamente, el silencio invadió todo desgarrando abriendo heridas no curadas.

"_No!_" Grite por primera vez de meses de silencio absoluto, incluso sentí el desgarro de mi garganta y algo de sangre que pasaba con la saliva, no quería regresar, nada me esperaba allá, todo lo que quería, lo tenia aquí.

"_Severus… has hablado… increíble_" Dijo acercándose a mi rostro que mantenía una mueca de dolor.

"_No tengo por que… regresar…. Por que… quieres… regresar?_" Le respondí acongojado, casi desesperado.

"_Extraño a mis padres, a mis amigos… quiero estudiar una carrera… Este lugar es hermoso, pero es de paso… Nuestras vidas están en Londres_" Me explico manteniendo mis manos entre las suyas. Jamás me había detenido a pensar en todo lo que ella había renunciado para cuidarme, me sentía egoísta… un ruin egoísta, pero no podía negar que la quería solo para mi, pero tal vez era demasiado pedir, ella merecía una vida completa, yo era un viejo que no recordaba el día de su muerte, no sabia como el mundo mágico me recordaba, o si acaso era un fugitivo, no sabia nada del pasado, no era justo que ella se quedara a mi lado… Yo no tenia nada.

"_Entiendo_" Susurre soltando mis manos y levantándome de la silla, para darme la vuelta. "_Yo estoy bien… tu puedes regresar_" Le dije sin mirarla más fuerte sintiendo la sangre bajando por mi garganta.

"_¿De que hablas? No me voy sin ti_" Me aseguro abrazándome por la espalda poniendo su cabeza en mi espalda, mientras sostenía mi cuerpo con fuerza.

"_Lo ultimo que recuerdo… antes de despertar aquí es hacerle una promesa a Dumbledore… después de ahí… hay un salto…_" Confesé mientras su abrazo me dejaba y se alejaba sorprendida.

"_¿No recuerdas nuestra historia?_" Me pregunto sorprendida… Yo sabía que había una historia que no recordaba, y sentir la decepción en su voz… rompió algo en mí. "_¿Este tiempo que ha sido para ti? ¿Por qué creías que te cuidaba?_" Me pregunto curiosa, aun confundida.

"_Ha sido el mejor tiempo… de mi vida… al principio no entendía nada… pero… había algo… un sentimiento… aprendí a quererte… a amarte_" Le asegure mirándola, pero lucia confundida.

"_No recuerdas, que fuiste el primer y único hombre con el que estado, que he amado?_" Me volvió a cuestionar mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro. Saber que yo era el único en su vida me lleno de euforia… pero no completa, temía la reacción que tomara, tal vez me iba a dejar… tal vez se iba a marchar por siempre, yo en su lugar lo haría, me alejaría para siempre. 

"_No… Pero no me importa el pasado… mi pasado nunca fue bueno… esta lleno de culpa… de dolor… quiero esta nueva vida… y la quiero contigo…_" Le dije dejando desnudo por segunda vez en toda mi vida mis emociones, ahí estaba yo… completamente indefenso y a la merced de una mujer nuevamente. Hermione se sentó en la silla que minutos antes yo ocupaba y cubrió su rostro entre sus manos.

Había sido rechazado tantas veces en mi pasado, que no necesitaba más indicios, me iban a dejar otra vez, me senté frente a ella, muy calmado, no me importaba si ese día me rompían el corazón, ya no importaba, la había amado, había recibido el milagro de amar y ser amado aunque hubiera sido por dos meses, fue feliz… Podría hundirme el resto de mi vida en la oscuridad, la luz de este momento iluminaria mi camino por siempre.

Me acerque cuidadosamente y tome sus manos "_Si tienes que irte lo entiendo… No voy a recriminártelo… y no voy a detenerte… Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi_" Le dije mientras ella lloraba.

"_Como lamento lo que te hice… te obligue amarme, no te di la opción… y ahora no se si realmente me amas… o te aferraste a mi por que era todo lo que tenias…_" Me explico entre los sollozos.

"_Entiendo, lo que dices y aunque te dijera lo mucho que te amo no lo creerías… Entiendo que tienes que irte… El tiempo demostrara la verdad…_" Le dije abrazándola con infinita ternura… mientras ella se refugiaba en mi pecho y nos quedamos allí llorando juntos por mucho tiempo…

Hermione respiro profundamente, y me miro de una forma nueva "_No me voy a ir… Ya lo hice una vez… y casi te pierdo para siempre…. Yo siento que me amas, y yo se que te amo, no me importa lo que recuerde tu mente… si no lo que recuerde tu corazón…_" me dijo, yo no podía ser más feliz se iba a quedar a mi lado… después de todo se quedaría a mi lado… Por primera vez en mi vida, llore de alegría, genuina y completa alegría, de todos los maravillosos momentos que había tenido en los últimos dos meses este era… Perfecto allí juntos abrazándonos tan castamente, sin hablarnos solo sintiendo el latido nuestros corazones haciendo un fuerte y rítmico eco, andaban juntos como siempre había sido, era y seria…

Allí estábamos dos corazones que fueron creados de distintas maneras e igualmente fueron destinados a encontrarse en tiempos de guerra, allí donde la esperanza no encontraba camino, allí nos encontramos entre los obstáculos, entre las piedras, ella no se rindió, y mi corazón reconoció su sacrificio, ahora solo había futuro para nosotros para tener millones de mañanas, para organizar citas al médico, comprar cosas, pagar deudas, almuerzos con sus amigos… Un mañana, un futuro… para los dos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Aquí nuevamente reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, sé que no tengo justificación para el retraso así que solo… Voy a continuar la historia. **

**Gracias a todos aquellos que aun siguen la historia… Gracias. **

**Igualmente gracias a los que aun siguen esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios… gracias a ellos no dejo esta historia y la continuare…..**

**Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!**


End file.
